towfffandomcom_de-20200216-history
Hellgate Mata Nui Kapitel 2; "Apokalypse"
„Custos ad Noctis“ E'in jeder kennt die Geschichten über die Welt des Lichts und die Welt der Schatten. Und die meisten meinen das dies nur Märchen sind um andere zu erschrecken oder ihnen Alpträume zu bereiten. Doch ist dieser Alptraum nur eine verkannte Realität welche niemand wahr haben will. Genauso wie den Tatbestand das die Welt des Lichts und die Welt des Schattens eins sind und es nur auf den richtigen Zeitpunkt ankommt. Die Angst vor der Dunkelheit, so wie manche es nennen, ist das was uns am Leben hält. Es stärkt uns, zeigt uns die Gefahren und gibt uns relativen Schutz vor dem Bösen was in der Dunkelheit lauert. Doch manchmal gibt es Kräfte die dem Schatten der Nacht ein Gesicht verleihen. Diese Schatten gab es auf jeder Welt, auf jedem Planeten und in allen Epochen. Und immer gab es ausgewählte Geschöpfe die dafür ausgesehen waren, sich diesen Schatten zu stellen. Jede Epoche hatte ihren Namen für diese wenigen Krieger die sich zwischen dem Licht und der Dunkelheit bewegten. Heute nennen sie uns „die Wächter der Nacht“ oder „Hüter des Gleichgewichtes“ und jene die unsere Aufgabe nicht verstehen; '„Praedatoren“ ---- “Hellgate Mata Nui“ “Apokalypse“ D'ie Landung auf dem Planeten verlief wie geplant und doch verspürte ein jeder ein ungutes Gefühl. In den Missionen davor arbeiteten sie immer wieder als großes Team. Jeder konnte jedem Helfen. Doch in dieser Mission sah es anders aus. Sie kämpften in je drei Teams von zwei Präedatoren. Jedes Team von einer anderen Startzone aus. Und erst sehr viel später würde man sich an einem bestimmten Ziel wieder treffen. Auch die Hilfe der Marines des UMP änderte nichts an diesem Gefühl des Unmuts. Da sie zudem auch nur an bestimmten Sicherheitszonen Munition und Vorräte platzierten. Irgend wo etwas sehr nützliches aber doch auch keine allzu große Hilfe. „Viel Glück Leute,“ verabschiedeten sich die sechs Freunde, „mögen wir uns gesund und munter wiedersehen!“ Dann trennten sie sich und folgten einem Marine. Über ein Transportröhrensystem sollte jedes Team zu seiner Startposition gebracht werden. Alle drei Teams begannen irgend wo in Metru Nui und würden sich erst wider in Karda Nui treffen. Dabei galt es nicht nur möglichst viele Gegner auszuschalten sondern auch Fragen zu beantworten. Fragen die erst vor kurzem Aufgetreten waren. Sie setzten der Mission einen weiteren Schrecken oben drauf. Kameraaufnahmen hatten eine fürchterliche Entwicklung an das Tageslicht gebracht. Diese würde die Mission zusätzlich um einiges gefährlicher machen als sie ohne hin schon war. Scharen von verstümmelten Individuen bevölkerten die Metrus und griffen alles an was den Anschein auf Beute machte. D'''azu bedienten sich die Vahki Robotern aus der Grube und bestialische Kreaturen die an Hunde erinnerten. Das Licht hier unten war so schwach das man ohne lügen zu müssen von ewiger Finsternis sprechen durfte. Die Kapsel sauste in die Tiefe und hielt mit einem starken Ruck. Ohne sich groß Gedanken zumachen stiegen Preston und Mandy aus in den großen Raum. Die Tür schloss sich und es war zu hören wie die Kapsel wieder nach oben schoss. „Machen wir uns hier erst mal etwas bequem,“ brummte Mandy und sah sich die Feldbetten an. Diese lagen noch eingepackt für sie bereit. Nach dem sie sich die Schlafstätten hergerichtet hatten setzten sie sich vor den Bildschirm des Computers. Dieser war in der Wand und dem Tisch fest montiert. „Diese Tastatur ist unsere einzige Verbindung in die Welt da oben,“ bemerkte Preston. „Und er andere Bildschirm zeigt uns was uns da draußen erwartet.“ ergänzte Mandy missmutig. Die junge Frau musterte den Bildschirm und vergrößerte das Bild eines Platzes. Er lag ca. fünfhundert Meter von ihrem gesicherten Raum entfernt. Weitere zehn Meter weiter der halbrunde Torbogen. Wie ein Schlund wirkte der Eingang zur U Bahnanlage. Ein Schlund der jeden Moment eine brutale Meute Kreaturen erbrechen konnte. „Da müssen wir rein,“ überlegte Preston und sah dann seiner Verlobten in die Augen, „und kommen da vielleicht nie wieder heraus.“ „Jetzt wo wir hier sind,“ lächelte Mandy und strich Preston über das Haar und sein Gesicht, „habe ich keine Angst mehr und ich bin sicher das es unsere Freunde genauso sehen.“ „'''H'auen wir uns erstmal ne Runde aufs Ohr,“ erwiderte Preston und spürte wie sich sein Laune wieder verbesserte, „ich möchte topfit sein wenn ich diesen vermoderten Abschaum abknalle!“ „So möchte ich das hören!“ grinste Mandy zufrieden, „das ist der Preston Stormer den ich liebe!“ „Weiß du was,“ viel der Jungen Frau ein, „irgend wie habe ich Lust bekommen mich noch ein wenig zu amüsieren.“ Preston sah Mandy an und auf den Ausschnitt seiner Verlobten , „ja, ein leidenschaftliches Vergnügend so vor dem großen Gemetzel, wer könnte da schon nein sagen!“ In einer anderen Sicherheitskammer richtete sich Natalie auf und schlüpfte wieder in ihre Neosuit. „Jetzt kann es losgehen,“ lächelte sie William zu während sie die Beinpanzerung anlegte, „von hier aus sind es ca. neunhundert Meter bis zum Säulengang, dieser geht bis vor die Stufen zur Kathedrale.“ „Und auf jeder Säule sitzt so ein, was weiß ich,“ stellte Furno fest und griff ebenfalls zu einem Teil seiner Beinpanzerung, „es sind fünfundzwanzig Säulen pro Seite, macht fünfzig dieser Kreaturen.“ „Am Boden ist sonst nichts zu sehen,“ fügte Natalie hinzu und strafte die Brustpanzerung, „wir müssen uns zunächst nur auf den Feind aus der Luft konzentrieren.“ „Jetzt fällt mir wieder etwas ein,“ bemerkte William und prüfte sein Headset, „das da ist eine Kathedrale, sie könnte ein Ort sein wo Flüchtlinge Schutz gefunden haben.“ „Und diese würden uns folgen wollen,“ erwiderte Natalie Breez, „die wären uns dann ein Klotz am Bein.“ Nathan schob die Magazine in das Gewehr und in die Fächer seiner Rüstung. Dann lud er die wuchtigen Pistolen bevor er sie in die Halterungen hing. Jetzt widmete er sich einem Koffer zu. Die Schlösser sprangen auf und gaben ein beeindruckendes Schwert preis. Die eine Seite war durchgehend geschliffen und die andere bis kurz vor dem Griff. Zwischen dem Ende der Klinge und dem Griff befand sich ein Fach für eine Energiezelle. „Hast du das Schwert erfunden?“ fragte Juliane und musterte die Waffe, „oder war es Preston?“ „Weder Preston noch ich,“ grinste Nathan und schob die Energiezelle in die kleine Kammer, „diese Schwerter sind ein Geschenk von Mr. Bishop, er meinte wir können sie brauchen.“ „Und der gute Herr hat nicht so unrecht,“ stellte Fräulein Nex feste, „wenn diese vermoderten Kreaturen doch so Zahlreich sind, ist so ein Schwert vielleicht sogar sehr nützlich!“ ''Nachwort: Die Schiebetür schob sich auf und wieder zu. Schnellen Schrittes überquerten Preston und Surge den Platz bis kurz vor dem Torbogen. Natalie setzte ihren linken Fuß auf den Sockel einer umgestürzten Statue und kontrollierte ein letztes Mal die Kniepanzerung. Nun positionierte sie sich rechts neben Preston und zog die zwei schweren Pistolen aus den Halterungen am Gürtel. Kapitel 1: '“Beutegier“'' ''D'ie Körper der Bestien zitterten. Der Geruch von frischem Fleisch und Blut lag in der Luft. Zwischen all dem des verbrannten und vermoderten. Den Kreaturen witterten ihre Beute und die Gier nahm weiter zu. Frisches zarten Fleisch und Blut, schon lange gab es das nicht mehr. Die Vierbeiner begannen sich zu sammeln. Über all aus dem U Bahnschacht krochen weitere Kreaturen herbei. Aus den verwüsteten Wagons und aus den weiten der dunklen Bahntrassen. Ihre Instinkte nahmen die Beute schon aus weiter Entfernung war und eine jede Bestie verspürte in diesem Moment nur den Urinstinkt. Die Beutegier, die Rasiermesserschafen Reißzähne in den Körper der Beute zu stoßen. Sie in Stücke zu reißen und das noch warme Blut zu trinken. Doch ein lauter dumpfer Ton beendete das hektische Treiben. Die Bestien spürten die Anwesenheit weiterer Kreaturen. Mächtige zweibeinige Geschöpfe die mit ihrer Schulterwaffe verwachsen waren, die Treiber. Die Vierbeiner wagten es nicht sich gegen jene Hünen zu wehren, es lag ebenfalls in ihrem Instinkt. Wenn ein Treiber in der nähe war, so würde er das Rudel anführen. So war es seit je her und so würde es auch bleiben. Das dumpfe Grollen der Treiber brachte die Bestien zur Ekstase. Sie knurrten und bellten, sie warteten auf das Zeichen angreifen zu dürfen. Als wilde Meute durch die Schächte hetzten und sich auf die Beute zu stürzten. Der Treiber trat hart auf den Boden und die Bestien setzten sich in Bewegung. Eine Meute aus Krallen, Zähnen und Stacheln stürmte durch die Gänge und Fahrstuhlschächte. D'ie Beute kam immer näher. Meter für Meter wurde der Geruch des frischen Blutes und saftigen Fleisches stärker. Für wenige Sekunden vergaßen die Bestien sogar die Treiber als ihre Beutegier noch stärker wurde. Sie fauchten und knurrten während sie sich weiter durch den langen Schacht drängelten. Jetzt erreichte die Meute den Tunnel und die Witterung der Beute wurde noch intensiver. Sie schien so nah zu sein das man nur noch zubeißen brauchte um die Gier nach saftigem Fleisch und frischem Blut zu stillen. Jetzt am anderen Ende des Tunnels, wo das schwache Licht des Mondes wenige Meter hinein schien, war die Beute zu sehen. Die Treiber stapften zwischen den Scharen der Bestien und ihre Augen leuchteten matt im Dunklen. Anders als die wilden und primitiven Bestien spürten die Hünen auch die Angst welche die Opfer verriet. Für die großen zweibeinigen Kreaturen war die Angst des Opfers eine Genugtuung. Desto mehr Angst das Opfer hatte so sadistischer wurden die Treiber. Doch die beiden Hünen spürten keine Furcht, keine Angst, nicht mal ein winziger Hauch davon lag in der Luft. Diese Opfer waren anders als alle anderen davor, es waren Gegner. Die zwei Präedatoren blickten in den Tunnel und hörten die Geräusche unzähliger Schritte. Dazwischen ein wirres Knurren und Fauchen. Für ein ungeübtes Ohr ein Wirrwarr an Lauten die einem das Blut in den Adern gefrieren ließe. Eines das die verborgenen Uhrängste wecken und den Verstand auf eine harte Probe stellen würde. Für die Präedatoren war das wilde Fauchen und Knurren oder die Geräusche der Schritte nur eine Information über den Gegner. „Es handelt sich hier um eine nicht definierbare Zahl vierbeiniger Kreaturen,“ bemerkte Mandy Surge seelenruhig, „etwa von der Größe eines Vorox.“ „Und zwei größere Zweibeiner,“ ergänzte Preston Stormer unbeeindruckt der Geräusche aus dem dunklen Tunnel, „sie laufen etwas langsam und auch in einem gleichmäßigen Schrittrhythmus.“ Tief im Tunnel an der Stelle wo das schwache Mondlicht kaum mehr aufhellte erschienen die ersten Schatten. Die zwei Präedatoren nickten sich zu und richteten ihre Waffen aus. Jetzt kamen die ersten vierbeinigen Bestien in das Sichtfeld. Surge und Stormer wartete noch ein paar Minuten bis sich der Abstand zu den Kreaturen auf dreihundert Meter verkürzt hatte. '''N'un betätigten sie die Abzüge. Immer zwei Schüsse kurz hinter einander. Preston zielte präzise und traf auch immer da wo er treffen wollte. In die Brust oder zwischen die Augen. Die Bestien sackten zusammen oder fielen von der Decke. Andere rollten noch zwei drei Meter über den Boden bevor sie zuckend liegen blieben. Zwei, drei, vier, fünf,......zählte er die Kreaturen. Irgend wann hörte er jedoch auf zu zählen. Die ersten zwei schweren Pistole war leer geschossen und vierundzwanzig brennende Vierbeiner säumten Mandys Weg. Sie warf die Waffen weit in die Meute hinein wo sie explodierten. Ein nicht geringe Zahl weiterer Bestien wurden durch das Feuer und die Druckwelle zerfetzt. Im Laufen zog die Präedatorin zwei neue schwere Pistolen aus den Halterungen und setzte mit weiteren Salven der Meute zu. Dabei arbeite sie sich weit genug vor um auf einen umgestürzten U Bahnwagen zu springen. Dort setzte sie den Kampf fort. Preston Stormer rückte langsam aber gleichmäßig vor. Dabei brachte der Präedator weitere Bestien zu Fall. Über all lagen zuckende oder brennende Kreaturen herum. Manche noch klar erkennbar und andere durch die Hellfire Munition der schweren Pistolen übel zugerichtet oder völlig auseinander gerissen. Mandy hatte jetzt auch die letzten zwei schweren Pistolen leer geschossen. Erneut warf sie diese in die nachfolgende Meute hinein. Wieder zwei Explosionen und umherfliegende Stahlfetzen. Die letzten zwei Vierbeiner streckte sie mit ihrem Schwert nieder. Eine der Kreaturen griff aus dem Sprung heraus an. Mandy schlitzte dieser den Bauch auf ganzer länger auf so dass die inneren Bauteile heraus fielen. Der zweiten Kreatur trennte sie das Vorder- und Hinterbein auf der ihr zugewandten Seite ab. Nun erschienen die zwei großen zweibeinigen Geschöpfe. Die sofort das Feuer aus ihren Schulterwaffen eröffneten.'' Kapitel 2: '“Langer Weg in die Dunkelheit“ P'reston wich den Geschossen aus und versuchte dabei der Kreatur seine Richtung auf zu zwingen. Dies schien auch weitgehend zu funktionieren, wenn die Geschosse der Monster nicht ebenfalls in kleinen Explosionen enden würden. Nach sechs Schuss war die voluminöse Schulterwaffe leer geschossen. Stormer wusste das sie sich automatisch nachladen würde doch das schien wohl etwas Zeit in Anspruch zu nehmen. Zeit die der Präedator zu nutzen wusste. Er schnellte vor und verkürzte den Abstand zwischen sich und der Kreatur so stark das diese in den Nahkampf übergehen musste. Dieser verlief kurz und bündig auf Kosten der Kreatur. Zunächst einmal wich er den Hieben der gewaltigen Lanze des Monsters aus. Dabei bewegte er sich immer weiter an die U Bahngleise heran. Der Treiber holte erneut aus doch verfehlte das Ziel. Hastig riss er die Waffe wieder hoch doch diese hatte sich zwischen Schiene und Gleisbett verkeilt. Die Kreatur ließ nicht locker um mit aller Gewalt ihre Waffe wieder frei zu bekommen. Mit einem lauten Knacken brach der Schaft und der Treiber fuhr mit der Wucht nach oben. Nun waren für wenige Sekunden die Brust und die Kehle der Kreatur ungeschützt. Preston hatte auf diese Sekunden hingearbeitet und nutzte sie jetzt aus. Aus wenigen Metern drückte er ab. Vier Schuss und vier Treffer. Zwei in die Brust, einer in die Kehle und der vierte durch den Kehlkopf in den Schädel. Fast in Zeitlupe sackte der Treiber auf die Knie, bevor er nach rechts umkippte. Staub und Dreck wirbelte auf als der massige Körper auf dem Boden aufschlug. Mandy bemerkte auf der Stelle das der zweite Treiber durch das Ableben des ersten abgelenkt war. Die junge Frau nahm Anlauf und sprang von U Bahnwagen ab. S'''ie hielt beide Hände um den Griff des Schwertes geballt denn der Stoß musste sitzen. Ein lauter Schrei folgte als sich die Klinge tief zwischen Hals und Schulter bohrte. Die Kreatur geriet ins Wanken und drehte sich nach hinten. Nun griff die Präedatorin mit der anderen Hand zu ihrer Pistole und schoss dem Treiber viermal in die Brustpanzerung. Die Kreatur fiel jetzt nach hinten weg und Mandy stieß sich mit den Füßen ab. Der Treiber lag noch einige Minuten im aufgewühlten Dreck bis er aufhörte zu zucken. Die Präedatoren wandten sich jetzt in Ruhe den Wracks der Meute zu. Dabei stellte Mandy feste, dass eine der Vierbeiner noch lebte wohl aber nicht mehr laufen konnte. Sie setzte dem Monster den Fangschuss zwischen die Augen und aktivierte das Headset. Dieses scannte den Körper der vierbeinigen Kreatur und verglich diesen mit der Datenbank des Mata Nui Projektes. „Diese vierbeinigen Viecher sind Roboterwachhunde,“ bemerkte die Präedatorin, „Projektnummer W1D14 Typ Spinax.“ „Unsere Dicken hier,“ erwiderte Preston Stormer, „heißen Maxilos und ihre Projektnummer ist W1R14.“ Das Präedator Pärchen zählte noch mal alle Wracks und schritt weiter in den dunklen U Bahnschacht hinein. „Zweiundsiebzig Spinax,“ wiederholte Mandy Surge, „und zwei Maxilos.“ ''„Ein guter Start,“ entgegnete Preston Stormer, „würde ich mal sagen.“ E'ine ganze Stunde war vergangen. Seit dem brutalen ausmerzen der Vorhut stießen die zwei Präedatoren nur selten auf Widerstand. Meist verstümmelte Toa oder Rahi. Die Kreaturen der Dunkelheit griffen meist aus einem scheinbaren Hinterhalt an wohl im Glauben das der Feind in der finsteren U Bahnschächten blind sei. Doch diesen Irrtum bezahlten sie auf schmerzhafte Weise sofern sie überhaupt noch welche verspüren konnten. Der lange Weg ging gerade aus weiter und durch das hochmoderne Nachtsichtgerät sahen Surge und Stormer klar und deutlich. Nur selten setzten sie auch mal die Infrarotsicht oder auch mal das Wärme- und Kältebildsystem ein. Immer nur dann wenn sie einen Abzweig erreichten. Und wieder steuerten sie auf einen zu. „Der rechte Schacht geht gerade aus weiter,“ sprach Preston und blickte dann in den linken hinein, „der Linke nimmt eine 90 Grad Kurve und verläuft dann weiter in die Richtung aus der wir kommen.“ „Wie sieht es mit Lebenszeichen aus?“ fragte Mandy und zog zwei Schneidminen aus dem Exopack, „der rechte Abzweig ist clean.“ „Schwache Lebenszeichen in ca. achthundert Metern,“ erwiderte Stormer und warf ebenfalls eine Schneidmine an die Wand des U Bahnschachtes, „sie bewegen sich aber nicht.“ Mit einem leisen Suren verankerten sich die Schneidminen und mit einem kurzen Aufleuchten schalteten sie sich ein. Die Präedatoren setzen ihren Weg in die lange Dunkelheit fort. Eine gespenstische Stille verlieh dem schier endlos wirkendem U Bahnschacht etwas unheimliches. Der Geruch von vermodertem oder verbranntem Holz und der von etwas Verwesendem würzte die Finsternis makaber ab. Wieder zeigte das Headset ein Lebewesen an das sich den zwei Präedatoren näherte. '''E's war langsam und wankte ungleichmäßig den U Bahnschacht entlang. Ehe der Toa Zombie seine Beute richtig gewittert hatte, packte eine starke Hand seinen Hals und schlug ihn mit dem Rücken gegen die Wand. Wenige Sekunden später schnitt eine scharfe Klinge den deformierten Schädel ab. Der weitere Weg verlief wieder ohne unangenehme Besuche. Doch gerade das gab den Präedatoren zu denken. Die allgemeinen Lebenszeichen zeigten deutlich mehr dieser armen Geschöpfe, welche sich scheinbar zu entfernen schienen. „Manchmal frage ich mich,“ räusperte Mandy Surge nachdenklich, „wer hier wenn jagt.“ „Wie meinst du das?“ erkundigte sich Preston Stormer neugierig, „das wir bisher nur wenigen dieser Toa Zombies begegneten?!“ „Genau das,“ erwiderte die Präedatorin, „ich denke das die uns nicht jagen sondern uns irgend wo hier in den Schächten eine Falle stellen.“ „Das ist war,“ räumte Preston ein, „die warten an den Stellen wo wir dieses Labyrinth aus Tunnel verlassen müssten.“ Hinter den Präedatoren blitzte es kurz auf und ein kurzen Jaulen erklang. Dann wie etliche Einzelteile auf den Boden fielen. „Ich mache mir wenig Sorgen was hinter uns liegt,“ lachte der Präedator, „darum kümmern sich die Schneidminen aber was ist mit dem was noch vor uns liegt?“'' Kapitel 3: '“Get ready to run“ „'''I'st dir eigentlich etwas aufgefallen?“ meinte Stormer und warf eine weiter Schneidmine an die Wand, „unter all dem kaputten und mutierten Ungeziefer befanden sich noch keine Matoraner.“ „Das ist mir aufgefallen,“ bestätigte Mandy und spaltete einem Toa Zombi der aus der Dunkelheit aufgetaucht war den Schädel, „aber ich hatte mir dabei nichts weiter gedacht.“ Die zwei Präedatoren schritten weiter bis sie zu einer weiteren Abzweigung kamen. Diesmal führte die Linke geradeaus weiter und die Rechte führte in einer seichten Kurve. „Nach tausend Metern endet der rechte U Bahnschacht,“ bemerkte Preston und platzierte erneut Schneidminen, „und wenn die eingespeicherte Karte stimmt, befindet sich dort eine der Wartungsanlagen.“ „Und diese ist unser Ziel,“ entgegnete Mandy mit vorsichtigem Ton, „und dort sammeln sich reichlich Lebenszeichen.“ „Dann wird es Zeit diese Lebenszeichen wieder los zu werden,“ stellte Preston fest und ging seiner Verlobten voraus. Nach einer weiteren Stunde hielten beide Präedatoren vor einer großen Toranlage. Überraschenderweise wies diese keine nennenswerten Schäden auf und rostete nur langsam vor sich hin. „Wir gehen darein,“ bemerkte Mandy und zeigte auf eine Tür in der Wand des U Bahnschachtes, „vielleicht können wir diesen Monstern so in den Rücken fallen.“ Mit einem leisen Knacken ließ sich die Tür öffnen. Preston schob sie auch auf der Stelle wieder hinter sich und Mandy zu. Auf dem Meter zwischen Tür und Treppe setzte er weitere Schneidminen bevor er seiner Verlobten aufschloss. Die Treppe führte auf einen Gang der links neben der Halle verlief. Durch die wenigen Fenster konnte immer wieder ein flüchtiger Blick in die Halle geworfen werden.'' „'''D'a unten hängen die zu Hunderten rum,“ staunte Mandy und überlegte kurz, „vielleicht können wir mit denen einen offenen Kampf vermeiden.“ „Die werden uns wittern,“ meinte Stormer locker, „die Büros hatten große Panoramafenster.“ Die Präedatoren folgten dem Gang bis zum letzten Fenster vor der Tür zu den Büros. „Warte einen Moment,“ entgegnete Mandy und begann über das Headset die U Bahnlokomotiven zu scannen, „die Tanks sind randvoll und das können wir später ausnutzen.“ „Und da sind unsere Zünder,“ ergänzte Preston und verwies auf zwei Gasflaschen auf den das Warnzeichen für Explosionsgefahr aufgedruckt war, „jetzt suchen wir aber erstmal nach paar brauchbaren Hinweisen.“ Vorsichtig zog Mandy die Tür auf die unangenehm quietschte. Preston prüfte ob die Toa Zombies dies bemerkt hatten. Zum Glück standen sie nur wankenden da, sie hatten das Quietschen nicht registriert. Surge und Stormer robbten in das erste Büro und direkt in das zweite. Letzteres war von der Halle nicht einsehbar. Heilloses Chaos begrüßte die zwei Agori. Über all auf dem Boden lagen Orden und raus gerissene Unterlagen. Zwischen Staub und Dreck lagen die Zeugnisse von sorgfältiger Arbeit. Tabellen, Briefe und Berichte lagen wild verteilt im Raum herum. Zertreten, zerknüllt oder zerrissen und für ungeübte Augen für immer vernichtet. Preston hob ein zerknülltes Blattpapier auf und streifte es auf dem verstaubten Schreibtisch glatt. Dann nahm er sich die Zeilen vor.'' „'''D'er Kontakt mit Le Metru ist zusammen gebrochen,“ las der Agori die handgeschriebenen Sätze, „und der nach Ga Metru schon vor einer Woche.“ Der Präedator überflog einige Sätze bevor er etwas lauter weiter las, „sie haben den Ostbahnhof genommen, die Toa versuchen noch immer sie aufzuhalten.“ „Sie haben die U Bahnschächte eingenommen,“ fuhr Preston fort und spürte erste Vorzeichen von Traurigkeit, „sie sind vor dem Tor und die Toa können es noch halten, wir sind hier gefangen und es gibt keinen Weg mehr hinaus.“ Wieder übersprang er einige Zeilen bevor er weiter vorlas. „Sie haben die Tore durchbrochen und die Toa überrannt,“ las Preston nun fast schon am Weinen, „sie verstümmeln die Toa bis diese nur noch willenlose Wracks sind.“ „Die letzten Toa sind gefallen und ihre verstörten Diener,“ fuhr der Präedator fort und schob seine Gefühle zurück, „uns lassen sie Unversehrt doch nur um uns zu versklaven.“ Der Rest des Blattes fehlte, jemand hatte ihn abgerissen. Mandy stand vor dem leblosen Körper eine Matoraners. Die rechte Hand hielt er zu einer Faust geballt und die andere hing schlaff hinunter. Unweit der Hand lag eine Pistole. Die Präedatorin musterte den Matoraner und fand die Ursache dessen Ablebens. „Der arme Kerl hat gesehen was die Vahki mit den Toa gemacht haben,“ sprach die junge Frau bedrückt und leise, „darauf hin nahm er sich das Leben.“ Beide Präedatoren gingen vor dem leblosen Matoraner auf die Knie um ihn noch genauer zu untersuchen. „Er hat sich mit dem Brieföffner zweimal in die Brust gestochen,“ stellte Mandy fest und zeigte auf die Klinge vor der Leiche und danach auf die Einstiche, „einmal in die Lunge und dann in das Herz.“'' „'''O'bwohl das ausgereicht hätte,“ ergänzte Preston, „schoss er sich von unten links nach oben rechts durch den Schädel.“ In der rechten Wand war noch das Einschussloch zu sehen. „Ich denke er hat gesehen wie die Vahki aus den Toa die Zombies gemacht haben,“ überlegte Surge und öffnete die Faust des Matoraners, „deshalb setzte er sich auf diese Art und Weise ein Ende.“ Die Präedatorin glättete das Papierknäuel und las es vor. „Sie setzten dem verstümmelten Toa etwas in den Kopf und danach in den Brustkorb,“ begann die junge Agori, „es dauert nicht lange und das Toa Wrack ist ein willenloser Diener.“ „Die Matoraner haben sie nicht verstümmelt aber sie in Ketten gelegt und abgeführt,“ las Mandy weiter, „ich habe einige ihrer Worte verstanden, sie brauchen uns als Sklaven.“ Die Präedatorin legte eine Pause ein um tief Luft zu holen. Alles war wie ein schlechter Traum, ein Alptraum der einen des Nachts heimsuchte. Der widerliche Geruch der Toa Zombies holte sie in die Realität zurück. „Mich bekommen sie nicht,“ beendete Surge angespannt, „und mein Ende soll jenen die mich finden zeigen was uns hier unten wieder fahren ist.“ Preston sah Mandy an und nickte traurig. Die Agori traten zu dem Schrank an der Wand und zogen ihn vor. Nun ließen sie ihn langsam auf den Rücken sinken. Nach dem die Päedatoren die Einlagen entfernt hatten, legten sie die Leiche des Matoraners hinein. Mit einem leisen Gebet faltete Mandy die Hände des Matoraners über dessen Brust und Preston schloss den Schrank ab. Nach einer Schweigeminute verließen sie das hintere Büro. „Machen wir diese Bestien fertig,“ brummte Stormer entschlossen, „es ist schlimmer als wir es angenommen haben.“ „Ja,“ stimmte Surge mit geballter Faust zu, „diesem Alptraum muss ein Ende gesetzt werden!“ Die Präedatoren traten vor die Reste des Panoramafensters und die Kreaturen drehte sich wankend um. Sie begannen laut zu Brummen und ihre verblassten Augen starrten nach oben auf die zwei Gestalten.'' Epilog: A'us dem monotonen Brummen wurde ein abgehacktes Rufen. Unverständliche Wortfetzen in denen sich die Gier nach Mord und Verwüstung widerspiegelte. Jedem hätte es den Mut geraubt und viel hätten Recht getan wenn sie die Flucht ergriffen. Doch nicht wenn man ein Präedator war. All die widerlichen Laute beeindruckte sie nicht weiter. Preston nickte Mandy zu und schritt zu den zwei Gasflaschen. In der Zwischenzeit zielte die Präedatorin auf einen der Füße des großen Tanks. Ein Schuss, ein zweiter und ein dritter hallte durch den großen Raum. Der Tank begann zu wanken wie die Kreaturen unter ihm. Mandy Surge zielte auf den zweiten Fuß. Wieder drei Schüsse und der Tank wankte noch stärker. Die Toa Zombies schienen vor lauter Gier die drohende Gefahr nicht zu erkennen und drängten weiter gegen die Wände der Halle. Ein weiteres mal zielte und schoss die Präedatorin und mit lautem Getöse rissen die Schrauben des letzten Fußes aus dem Boden. Der Tank krachte nach links auf den Boden. Der stählerne Zylinder begrub etliche Toa Zombies unter sich und Knacken ihrer Körper war zu hören. Nun zielte die Präedatorin auf die Tankventile. Diese gaben dem Druck nach und der Treibstoff schoss als Fontäne in die Wartungshalle. Die Kreaturen verloren auf der öligen Flüssigkeit den Halt unter den Füßen oder wurden durch eine der Fontänen umgeworfen. Wieder hallten Schüsse durch die Halle. Zwischen dem jämmerlichen Geschrei der Toa Zombies. Weiterer Treibstoff strömte aus den Tanks der U Bahnlokomotiven. „Bist du so weit?“ funkte es durch das Headset, „wenn ja ich bin es.“ „Ich komme,“ bestätigte Mandy und eilte den Gang entlang zu der Tür über die sie gekommen waren. Im Hintergrund schrien die Toa Zombies während sie immer wieder hin fielen. D'''urch eines der Fenster im Gang warf sie den Fernzünder und rannte weiter. Wieder an der Abzweigung angekommen erwartete sie Preston bereits. „Die Gasflaschen sollten uns genug Vorsprung verschaffen,“ sprach der Präedator rasch, „so eine Feuerwalze kann sehr schnell sein, besonders in einem U Bahnschacht!“ „Ich weiß,“ bestätigte Mandy und befestigte den Haken ihres Klettersystems an der Gasflasche, „sobald der Zünder aktiviert ist, die Gasflasche zünden!“ „Genau,“ lächelte Stormer, „so wie beim Surfen!“ Die Präedatorin betätigte den Zünder und schoss dann Zeitgleich mit ihrem Verlobten auf das Ventil der Gasflasche. Mit einem Ruck schossen diese davon und auf ihnen die Präedatoren. Mit sehr viel Mühe hatte der Toa Zombie es auf die Beine geschafft als er das kleine Gebilde erblickte. Darauf waren Zahlen zu sehen die sich immer wieder änderten. Hätte er noch den Verstand eines Toa gehabt würde er den Countdown erkennen. Jetzt verschwanden die Zahlen und eine Explosion füllte den Raum. Der Treibstoff überall in der Halle entzündete sich und löste eine weitere noch stärkere Explosion aus. Die massigen Stahltüren hielten den zwei auf einander folgenden Druckwellen nicht stand und wurden aus den Angeln gerissen. ''D'ie Feuerwalze bahnte sich unablässig dröhnend ihren Weg durch den U Bahnschacht. „Hörst du sie?!“ erklang es in Prestons Helm, „ich höre sie laut und deutlich!“ „Ich auch,“ bestätigte der Präedator etwas nervös, „und ich spüre schon ihre Wärme hinter mir!“ Noch flogen die Gasflaschen weiter und der Abstand zu der monoton dröhnenden Feuerwalze blieb konstant. Links und Rechts erschienen jetzt vereinzelte Kreaturen die sich aber der drohenden Gefahr bewusst zu sein schienen. Doch die Gasflaschen flogen schneller und die Aufschreie der ersten Bestien ging in dem Dröhnen unter. Jetzt sprangen die Präedatoren ab und gingen sofort ins Rennen über. Nur wenige dreihundert Meter und sie würden den Rettenden Ausgang erreichen. Das Dröhnen und die Wärme kam immer näher. Erbarmungslos bahnte sich die Feuerwalze ihren Weg durch den Schacht. Sie verschlang dabei immer wieder Kreaturen die nicht schnell genug fliehen konnten oder von der Gefahr überrascht wurden. Stormer und Surge atmeten auf als das Licht vor ihnen stärker wurde. Der Bogen des U Bahneingangs kam immer näher. Aber auch die Wärme der Feuerwalze die in schmerzhafte Hitze übergegangen war. Die Druckwelle erfasste die zwei Agori und katapultierte sie meterweit aus dem Eingangsbogen heraus. Der Aufprall war selbst durch die Rüstung hart und schmerzhaft. Nur mit mühe konnten Mandy und Preston weite abrollen um nicht von der Stichflamme erfasst zu werden. Es war Hell um das Paar zumindest heller als in dem U Bahnschacht. Noch immer loderte die Flamme aus dem Halbkreis und endete mit pechschwarzen Fäden die in den Himmel schlängelten. '''''Nachwort: „Mir tut alles weh,“ stöhnte Mandy und rollte langsam auf den Bauch um sich auf zurichten, „aber so wissen wir zumindest das wir noch leben.“ „Au,“ gab Preston von sich während er sich langsam an dem Sockel der umgestürzten Statue hoch zog, „um mich dreht sich noch alles.“ Der Agori schleppte sich zu seiner Verlobten und half ihr auf die Beine. Beide Präedatoren nahmen die Helme ab und lächelten sich an. „Jetzt wanken wir wie Toa Zombies,“ lachte Mandy und spürte wie es ihr Stück für Stück besser ging, „oder nicht?“ „Nein, die wanken besser!“ kicherte Preston und fühlte wieder mehr Halt unter den Füßen, „wir sind gut durchgeschüttelt aber um richtig gut wanken zu können muss man schon ein Toa Zombie sein.“ Hauptrollen: Datei:1 Preston Stormer.JPG| Preston Stormer Datei:1 Preston Stormer 1.JPG| Datei:2 Mandy Surge.JPG| Mandy Surge Datei:2 Mandy Surge 1.JPG| Datei:3 Natalie Breez.JPG| Natalie Breez Datei:3 Natalie Breez 1.JPG| Datei:4 William Furno.JPG| William Furno Datei:4 William Furno 1.JPG| Datei:5 Nathan Evo.JPG| Nathan Evo Datei:5 Nathan Evo 1.JPG| Datei:6 Julia Nex.JPG| Juliane Nex Datei:6 Julia Nex 1.JPG| Soundtrack: Kategorie:Epos Kategorie:Jadekaiser